Mudbloods and Purebloods
by bananapanda2010
Summary: Hermione is falling out of love with Ron and doesn't know how to fix it. Will a certain blonde help her in turning it around or will he be plotting to capture her heart instead? CHAPTER 23 is UP! Read and Review PLEASE!
1. Reality Hurts

**Hello Hello once again! Since i got so many praises for my one shot, The Blonde and the Brunette, i decided to make a full blown story out of Draco and Hermione.**

**Thank you once again who reviewed and commented on my stories, i really appreciate it!**

**Thank you to DrWooty, for being my best friend and proofing my stories. Check out her story, Last Chance, a Draco/Harry pairing**

***DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**

* * *

**

**_Mudbloods and Purebloods_**

**Chapter 1**

"Ron! Don't be so tactless!" Hermione scolded her husband, as she heard him chastise Harry in choosing Luna as his new girlfriend. They were sitting in the Three Broomsticks for a few butterbeers to catch up on old times. Married life for Ron and Hermione was hectic and needed a chance to relax. They invited Harry and Luna to join them with their kids.

Harry and Ginny had a perfect marriage until he found out that Ginny was a lesbian and was having affair with Lavender Brown. Harry immediately filed for divorce and one year later had complete custody of their three kids, and was now dating the famous Luna Lovegood.

After his divorce from Ginny, Harry was feeling quite lonely and decided that it was time to rejoin the dating world with the encouragement of Albus, James, and Lily. So far, all three kids liked Luna for she made time for each of them, unlike their mother, who favored Lily above the two boys.

Hermione smiled kindly at Harry. She was very impressed with his fortitude during the divorce. She didn't take kindly to the situation Ginny put Harry in. In the end, it seemed to have worked out perfectly. Here was Luna who treated Harry like he was the best person in the world. It warmed Hermione's heart to see her best friend happy again. She wished Ron warmed her heart again. Since Rose was born, Ron was always cold toward her. He was never home anymore. When he was home, he was always spending time with Hugo and Rose. He didn't recognize her anymore. They didn't even share the same bed anymore. Their love had somehow died and Hermione had no idea how to turn it around.

Hermione wistfully drifted from the present conversation to the day she first met Ron. He was an idiot but it made her proud on how he tried his best in everything.

_**Flashback**_

"_Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice. She stared coldly at the two boys. Noticing the redhead wielding his wand in his right hand, she asked, "Oh? Are you doing magic? I've done a few spells and they all worked for me. Well, let's see then." _

_The redhead stared at her, bewilderment in his eyes, disgust written on his face. He shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" _

_The spell backfired and knocked the Bertie Botts box onto the floor. _

"_Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good … Jimmy Crickets, YOUR Harry Potter! I read about you in Hogwarts, A History. Your glasses, allow me. Occulus Reparo!" Her spell worked, fixing the young Harry Potter's glasses. _

"_That's better isn't it … Im Hermione Granger." She looked at the redhead and asked, "And you are … ?"_

_With a mouth full of food, he somehow managed to say, "Ron Weasley." _

"_A pleasure." Hermione answered with disdain. She stood up to leave but quickly turned around and said to Ron, "By the way, you've got dirt on your nose." With that said, she stalked down the hallway. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hermione! Hermione!" yelled Ron at her, bringing her out of her daydream. She sighed painfully, and smiled half-heartedly at Ron. Her heart ached for him but their connection was finished. She nodded politely at Harry and Luna, before she followed Ron back to their place. It was late and they needed to get their kids from Mr. and Mrs. Weasely. Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Harry, Luna and the kids and walked out of the Three Broomsticks to apparate back to the Burrow.

Hermione didn't notice that a certain blonde sat in the back of the pub, watching her with intent eyes. He paid for his drink and left, a plan forming in his mind to get her attention.

* * *

**sooooo, what did you think???? **

**Ill be posting chapter 2 later today **

**Your reviews and comments and suggestions are much appreciated!!!!**

**~bananapanda2010~**


	2. The Letter

**Here we go guys, chapter 2 is up!!!!**

_**Thanks again for all the alerts, favs and reviews!!**_

_**And a special thank you to DrWooty!!**_

_***Disclaimer: Again, i don't own Harry Potter!**__**Mudbloods and Purebloods**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He wandered back to his flat in London, contemplating the events of the night. His heart pained from the sadness and loneliness that was etched in Hermione's face that night. Ever since she punched him their third year, he felt oddly different toward her. He felt, much to his surprise, attracted to the mudblood. He didn't understand how someone as talented and smart as her could be friends with someone like Potter and the Weasel.

He removed his dress robes and undid his tie as he entered his bedroom. He needed a plan to get to her, for her to trust him. With Ron as her failing husband and Potter protecting her, it was going to be difficult. He didn't want to be too forward in his feelings and scare her off. He needed to gain her trust, something that he was not quite familiar with. As his late father once told him, "Never trust anyone. You are a Slytherin now. We work alone."

The blonde continued to undress and get ready for a night's sleep, until he heard his owl soar through the window and land on his bed with a thump. There was a letter tied to its leg as it gave a small hoot toward the man. He casually walked over, untied the letter and gave the owl a quick pat on its head, before he watched it take off again through the open window.

Curiously, he opened the letter and read:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

We are pleased to inform you that you have been assigned to work at the Department for Magical Creatures. Your campaign for the protection of goblins and house elves was extrordinary and attracted the attention of the department head. She would like to meet with you, tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron at 6:00 pm.

Good day to you, Mr. Malfoy

In Regards,  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Minister of Magic

"Bah! I knew I shouldn't have done that campaign. Now I'm re-assigned to this department!" He angrily threw the letter in the fire, and crashed into bed.

The next morning, Draco Malfoy, groggily got out of bed, showered and scrounged around for a quick breakfast before he flooed into work. The day dragged on horribly for Draco. He was dreading his meeting this evening with the department head. He didn't want the job. Hell, he didn't really give a damn about goblins or house elves. It was only a benefit to kick off his new campaign for Minister of Magic, which he was starting to give up on.

The clock ticked 5:30. His face was pale and his palms were sweaty. He hurriedly wiped them on his pants and proceeded to clean his desk up for the day and leave. He was nervous. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous nor why he was going in the first place.

He glanced at his watch. 5:45 PM already. _Shit. _He thought_. Guess I better make my way to the Leaky Cauldron. Get this bullshit out of the way._ He made his way to the apparation station and disapparated to the doorstep of the Leaky Cauldron.

Entering, he shuddered a bit, forgetting the dinginess and darkness of the bar. He nodded to Tom, the barkeeper, and ordered a firewhiskey. He picked a somewhat clean table near the back of the bar, and waited.

The bell chimed 6:00 PM, and still no one showed up. He was antsy. He wanted to leave, but knew that was rude and the Minister would have his head. Minutes ticked by, until he heard the door open. A flustered witch ran inside, breathing heavily as if she ran from the other side of England. She glanced toward Tom. He nodded toward the witch to the table in the back. She turned toward the new face in the pub and stalked purposely toward him.

The hood of her robes were raised and her face was shrouded in the darkness of the bar. In a matter-of-fact tone, she said, "So we meet again, Draco." She lowered her hood and stared at him with a hopeful, sad smile on her lips.

* * *

That's chapter 2 for ya .... did you like it??????? whose the mysterious department head????

if you like this chapter, read and review ... and get ready for chapter 3, ill update it sometime tomorrow!

Thanks Again everyone!

**~bananapanda2010~**


	3. The Job

__

**And Chapter 3 is now up, hope you guys like it!**

_***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Draco stared wide-eyed at the witch. His mind couldn't register the fact that she was department head of this shitty department. He opened his mouth, as if attempting to say something, but quickly closed it. Hermione Granger chuckled nervously at him, and asked, "May I?" gesturing to the seat across from him. He nodded curtly.

She sat down and gazed shyly at him. She pondered how to approach the subject but realized it was embarrassing as it was to be asking the "enemy" for help on her marriage. Clearing her throat, she looked directly at him and said in the coldest tone she could muster.

"Let's cut the bullshit. We both know that you don't want this position and that you don't give a damn about the safety about our magical creatures. Fact is, it was just a ploy to get you here so I can talk to you." Her checks flustered red as she paused. _God, I must be desperate, to ask for Draco Malfoy's help_; she thought pathetically to herself.

Malfoy's cold gray eyes stared at her flustered face. His heart was pounding. His head was spinning and his fantasies were taking over his emotions. He wanted to just reach out to her, but he was not quite ready to spill his feelings to her. Switching back to his school demeanor, he glanced coldly at her and said,

"What do you need, Granger? If I recall, I thought it was the foul, loathing evil little cockroach that you hated so much for the 7 years we were at school together. I thought I was the big asshole because I always called you a Mudblood?"

He knew he was being rude and it pained him to be like this to her but he couldn't risk showing the soft side of him. Draco tentatively reached for Hermione's hand resting on the table. The minute he touched her, the electricity ran through his body, causing him to inhale sharply, and quickly withdrew his hand.

Hermione was startled. Never would she have known Draco Malfoy to carry a caring side. A dark tinge of red crept up her face, before she managed to say, "I need your help, Draco."

She dropped her head to her chest, embarrassed beyond anything imaginable. The tears that she held back for so long, were threatening to come out. She refused to cry in front of Draco Malfoy, of all people, but she was in dire need of help. Ron and her were falling apart, and she didn't want to lose him after all they had been through. Her heart wanted Ron to return the feeling of being loved again. Matter of fact, when Draco reached for her hand, her heart raced and felt something she hadn't felt in years.

She pushed her emotions aside and said in a shaky voice, "I-I'm coming to with all nastiness and past events put aside. I am asking you this, as a friend, a co-worker. M-My marriage is falling apart and I don't know what to do. You are the only person I can think of, who would be willing to help me. No one else will, for they think that I am imagining things. Ron doesn't love me anymore. He is never home anymore. When he is, he goes directly to the kids. I get the cold shoulder from him, so to speak."

Draco could see the hurt coursing through her words. He saw the pain written her face as one lonely tear trickle down her cheek. He could sense her desperation. He could feel the need for her to cry. Her pride and stubbornness to realize that nothing else could be done to save it was beginning to show. His heart cried out in pain for her. He knew only too well what she was going through. His divorce from Pansy was a rough one. He didn't want to go through with it, but there was nothing left between them anymore. It was more of a routine then love itself.

He looked at her, all coldness in his voice gone, and said, "What do you need me to do?" The softness in his voice filled Hermione with happiness. _Oh God,_ she thought _why the hell am I feeling so happy now? I don't want him, I want Ron._ She shook her head. It was absurd. These feelings rocked through her heart and thoughts were giving her a headache.

In a soft voice, Hermione answered him, "I need to know what I am doing wrong. Why is Ron being so cold to me? Why is he never home anymore?"

As she finally spoke them aloud, the hurt clutched at her chest. Hermione choked back a sob and stared at Draco for his response. Draco pursed his lips. He was starting to hate the Weasel even more than before for treating Hermione like he did. His lips were drawn into a tight line. He looked at her and said, "Granger, for all its worth, I will try my best to see what your husband is doing. How about we meet here next week? Same place, same time."

Hermione smiled weakly at Draco and gave a small nod. She got up and gave him a quick hug and a peck on his cheek. Laughing a bit, she said "You know, for a Slytherin asshole you always were, you sure do know how to make a Gryffindor feel better."

With that said, she left the Leaky Cauldron in a more cheerful mood then she was when she first walked in. Draco stared at her in disbelief but allowed himself a small smile. This was going to be a very interesting job but also gave way to his plan in letting her know his real feelings for her.

Paying for his drink, he gathered his coat and stepped outside. Whistling to himself, he walked back to his flat noticing that this day was not as bad as he thought it would turn out.

____

* * *

So ... with that said ... will Hermione realize that she has nothing to worry about concerning Ron, or will she and Draco realize a connection between them?

Stay tuned for Chapter 4

Read and Review, please!!!!

**~bananapanda2010~**

_**Many thanks to everyone in support of this story**_


	4. Playing Dirty

_**Chapter 4 is up and running. **_

_***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!**_

_**A/N: thank you so very much for all the alerts and favorites**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 **_

Ron Weasely sat by the fireplace in his little flat in London. He had fed both his kids, read them a story and put them to bed. He now sat alone waiting for his wife to come home. It was 10:00 PM, and she was no where to be found. Ron was frantic now. It was not like her to not come home. He had a million questions to ask her and was getting anxious and frustrated. His day was not that great and he needed to talk to her.

_**Earlier that afternoon:**_

Ron apparated right to work, as he normally did and walked straight into the Auror Department, where he said hello to Harry and the rest of his team. He sat at his desk and began doing some work he needed to catch up on. Morning passed by quickly and soon it was lunchtime. He was about to leave for lunch with Harry, until an oily voice behind him said, "How cute. Scarhead and the Weasel are going for lunch together. So nice to see the two of you together after all these years." Spinning around, the boys came face to face with their arch-enemy Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked. It always amazed him how these two Gryffindors could still not get used to the fact that he had changed from his father's dark ways. He didn't give a damn about hurting anyone anymore, he just wanted to make peace.

"Malfoy." Harry nodded curtly to the blonde. Ron merely grunted a reply. He still didn't believe that he had changed.

"I did not come to chastise you both, but Weasely we need to talk." Malfoy said in the politeness voice he could muster. He couldn't believe Granger asked him for help on this. It wasn't right and still didn't understand why him. She could have asked Potter's girlfriend, or someone else from her house. Yet, she came to him. He'd have to ask her when they met at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Do you need a wand shoved up your a-" Ron snarled at him. His temper was getting the better of him, and sometimes laughed at himself for it.

Malfoy smirked again. "Weasely, this isn't a request, its a command. I'd appreciate if we could talk." He was getting impatient. This wasn't going as smoothly as he hoped. Harry whispered something quietly to him and Ron nodded toward Harry.

"Sorry, Malfoy. I got better things to do then talk to a sniveling little Death Eater like you." With that said, Ron and Harry stalked off to lunch.

Draco stood there, astonishment at Ron's tone toward him. He pursed his lips and stalked back to his office. If that was how Ron wanted to play, then Draco was gonna have to turn dirty. He really didn't want to, but Hermione's hurt filled eyes and tear stained face was haunting his dreams. He picked up a piece of parchment and decided to write in a few favors.

With a satisfied smirk on his face, Draco hoped to win Granger's attention with any information he was gonna dig up.

* * *

Don't hate me because its so short .... Chapter 5 will be put up sometime later today.

Thanks again to everyone!

~bananapanada2010~


	5. Arguments and Lies

**Im sorry for not updating in a while. **

**Here's Chapter 5**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

The bell in the square outside Ron Weasely's flat chimed 11:00 PM. He was more anxious then nervous now. His gut was telling him that he needed to come clean about everything for the past five years but he didn't want to ruin his marriage. He still needed to ask Hermione loads of questions. Yet, she still hadn't come home yet.

Just then, the fire came alive as Hermione, looking quite flushed and dazed, stepped through. She gazed quickly at Ron, smiled at him, and walked toward their bedroom. Ron was a bit taken aback at Hermione's silence and followed them into the bedroom. She laid there with a dreamy expression on her face, barely registering Ron.

He stared curiously at her and then, for the first time in five years, joined her on the bed. He said quietly to her, "I know that I haven't been the best of a husband to you for a while but there are some things that I need to tell and ask of you."

Hermione slowly turned to face him. The sincerity in his voice she was not used to, but in turn did listen to her "husband."

She replied to him, "I am listening, Ron."

Ron cleared his throat and began to tell her, "First off, my questions. Why is Draco Malfoy coming to my work and asking to speak with me? Then I go to lunch with Harry and there are people following me. Following me, Hermione! Can you explain any of this to me?" Ron was yelling at the end of his statement, frustrated at Hermione's silence and lack of helping him.

Hermione stared at him startled. She was starting to get angry at him for thinking that she had something to do with Draco Malfoy and his so called stalkers.

With her voice raise just a bit, she said, "Oh? So now everything that has to do with Draco Malfoy is my fault? So typical of you, Ronald!" Hermione was on her feet now. Her eyes narrowed at Ron. She wasn't surprise at his sudden jump to conclusions, but inside her heart was thumping hard because she knew Draco sent those people to follow Ron.

Ron stared long and hard at her. He then said, quite abruptly, "Where were you tonight?"

Hermione gulped. She knew the question was going to pop up sooner or later, but she retained her posture and said coldly, "None of your business, Ronald Weasely!"

Ron stared wide-eyed at her. He couldn't believe that she had said that. Harshly he told her, "Of _course_ it is my business. I am your husband. I am supposed to know where you are." The anger and irritation could be heard creeping into his voice.

"You haven't been a husband to me in _five_ years! What makes you think you can start now?" Hermione was yelling now. This is why she couldn't be Ron anymore but could not leave him because of their kids.

"I've _always_ been a husband to you. You're just being your normal stubborn self and can't see it!" Ron was fully enraged at Hermione for saying that to him. It pained him to say that because she knew that she was right, as always.

Hermione growled at him. She knew he was going to put the blame on her. He did it for seven years while they were at Hogwarts. Her face turned red in anger and said, "If that's how you feel about me after 15 years of marriage, then why don't you just leave!"

Ron, who was already packing his bags as she was speaking, said coldly to her, "I think I might just bloody well do that...Granger."

With that said, Ron grabbed his suitcase and apparated to the step of an apartment 50 miles way. He knocked quickly at the door, and a small petite figure ushered Ron in quickly. Close by, Ron was not aware of someone watching him, who shrunk back into the shadows, with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Hermione tried to calm herself down a bit, after she watched Ron disapparate in front of her eyes. She was close to tears after their argument, but she needed to know the truth sooner or later.

She grabbed a piece of parchment and quill and wrote,

_Dear Draco,_

_My patience is wearing thin with my husband and I need to know some news soon. I shall meet you tomorrow at our previously scheduled meeting time. _

_Always,_

_Hermione Granger. _

She tied it to her owl, and sent it off. She bit her lip in nervousness and frustration. She was starting to feel something for Draco and it was making her anxious inside. She shrugged it off and went to bed, her mind restless and wandering back to where Ron had gone.

* * *

**Well ... are you curious who Ron's going to see?? Will Draco swoop in and win Hermione's heart??**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 6 and get ready for some more drama and little bit of romance **

**~bananapanda2010~**


	6. News

**Wellll, im back again with our next exciting chapter in our Dramione saga. Hermione will find out some disturbing news in this chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. Keep bringing them in!!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

The next morning was a very dreary and rainy day. Hermione Granger had a headache. It wasn't a splitting one, just one that she knew would make her day even worse. She was dreading 6:00 PM, when Malfoy arranged to meet her. She was nervous and anxious at the same time. She was starting to have this sinking feeling in her gut telling her that something horrible was going to come up. She felt dead. Against her own mind battles, she got up and got Hugo and Rose up and ready. While Hermione was making them breakfast, Rose decided to ask her mother a question.

"Mommy?" asked Rose

"Yes, sweetheart?" answered Hermione in a motherly tone

"How come daddy can come see you and another girl at the same time?"

Hermione dropped the plate that she was holding. It smashed on to the floor with a loud crack. The kitchen was dead quiet. Hermione stared at her daughter, wondering what on earth made her say that. Hermione quietly whispered, "Reparo!" at the broken dish before putting it away with shaking hands.

She knelt down to her daughter's level, and asked in a somewhat steady voice,

"Sweetie, why would you ask if Daddy is with another lady?"

"Because he always talks to us about having a new mommy." Rose said innocently.

Hermione crashed on the floor in a dead faint.

*****

Draco Malfoy smiled faintly at the letter he had just received from Granger. He snarled at himself that Weasely could do _that_ to his family and kids. He thought; _Granger, if you only knew_. He still wanted to ask her why him though. It was curious enough that Hermione hated him throughout school. Could it be possible that she saw a change in him? His mind wandered to this possible thought throughout the morning and brightened up his day a bit. He couldn't wait to to get to the Leaky Cauldron.

*****

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, at immediately saw the face of Harry Potter looming over her. She groggily got up and rubbed the back of her head. Her children were staring wide-eyed at her, scared for her, and immediately ran to give her a hug. Hermione squeezed them back, trying to calm them down. When she finally got them to calm down, she quietly told them to go up in their room because she needed to talk to Uncle Harry. The two children walked slowly to their bedroom afraid of what was to come next.

Hermione looked at Harry and ran to him in a crushing hug. The tears she held back for so long came rushing out. Harry looked at his best friend with much concern. It wasn't like Hermione to worry so much to the point of fainting. She was lucky Hugo knew how to use floo powder and immediately called him, saying his mother was lying on the floor not moving.

Harry held Hermione close to him, trying to calm her heart wrenching sobs. It was a while before Hermione let Harry go and calmed herself down. She glanced at Harry with a sad look on her face. She beckoned Harry to her and led him to the living room, where she motioned Harry to sit. Her hands were trembling and she was weak. Harry was now alarmed at Hermione's behavior.

He couldn't take the suspense anymore and asked, "Hermione, what the bloody hell is going on?"

Hermione gazed at her best friend with frightened eyes and whispered back quietly, "Ron is cheating on me."

Harry stared at her, not daring to believe what he heard. It was possible but Harry didn't have enough information to confirm it. He sat their next to her in silence, not quite sure what to say. When Ginny came out with her affair, it was not pretty between the two of them.

"How do you know, Hermione?" asked Harry cautiously.

"Rose. She told me just before i fainted that Ron keeps talking to them about them having a new mom."

Harry was wide-eyed. Whatever possessed his best friend to say that to his kids, he'll never know. He was at a loss of words.

After a period of silence between them, he took Hermione's hand in his and whispered quietly, "Hermione, I don't know if that's true or not, but ill be here for you if you need a shoulder to lean on."

Hermione smiled faintly toward Harry. He was always there when she needed him, unlike Ron. Hermione decided to tell Harry about Draco Malfoy.

"Harry. I need to tell you something, but you need to keep this very quiet." Hermione said in a serious tone.

Harry nodded slowly at her, wondering what other news she will be splay on him.

Hermione took a deep breath and said "I am meeting Malfoy tonight at the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry's eyes widened to their full width, the shock was written all over his face. Hermione was meeting Draco? This day for him was just getting more bizarre with every word said.

"M-Malfoy?" he somehow managed to stammer out. "W-Why?" Harry's bewilderment was showing clearly now, and Hermione smiled weakly at Harry's astonishment.

"I asked him to follow Ron around. I needed him to do some snooping for me. He's the only person that I know that hates us enough but is willing to play dirty to find the information. He's changed, Harry. He's not the idiot that we met at Hogwarts. I-I don't know, I feel sort of different around him." Hermione had a wistful look on her look, as she remember the soft side of him. A slight chill ran down her spine. _No,_ she scolded herself _Stop it, Hermione. You don't feel anything for him._

Sighing, she leaned back and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry wrapped an arm around her and said, "Hermione, I'll still be your friend no matter what happens. Maybe its best to meet Draco and find out what's up."

Hermione reluctantly agreed and noticing the time, she realized that she needed to get the kids off to Mrs. Weasely and get ready for work. Harry frowned. He stood up and said, "I am a fire away if you need me, Mione." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and flooed back home.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and started to get ready.

**********

Hermione and Draco were sitting in the back of the Leaky Cauldron, making small talk. To Hermione, she felt relaxed around Draco, and kept chastising herself for it. It wasn't right. She technically was still married, no matter what news Draco brought her. For Draco, he felt right at home with Hermione. He never felt happier.

When things were a bit quieter, she asked in a shy voice, "So, what news have you uncovered about Ron?"

Draco's eyes darkened. He didn't know how to put what he was going to say in the kindest words. He didn't want to shatter her world, nor his marriage. After all, she needed his help in fixing it, and not breaking it. Sighing to himself, he cleared his throat and said, "Well, uhh, he has being going to work everyday, lunch with Potter." He fidgeted uncomfortably.

Hermione could tell something was wrong. She urged Draco to continue, and said "Whatever it its, I can handle it."

Draco gazed sadly at Hermione. He didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to break her heart, nor make her feel pain, again.

Resigning under Hermione's steady gaze, he reluctantly told her, "Hermione, every day after work he's been spotted going into someone's apartment. A woman answers the door and quickly ushers him in. I haven't picked up a name yet. He's been seen staying their for nights, and coming back to your place in the morning. I am sorry."

Hermione slumped down into her chair. Her face paled, as the rest of the color in her face drained out. She could feel her heart pounding, and the feeling of being dead take over her. She took one look at Draco and fainted for the second time that day.

* * *

I hoooope you guys liiike this!!

Keep reading and reviewing if you guys want to know what's next!!

~bananapanda2010~


	7. Secret Confessions

**You guys are waaaay too nice with all the alerts, favs, and comments.**

**Thank you all so much!!**

**Thank you, DrWooty for the peer review**

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Draco Malfoy was watching the unconscious witch lying on his bed. He had a cold towel pressed to her forehead, while he gently stroked her hair. He was definitely not used to this side of her, not even while they were at Hogwarts. At that present moment, he hadn't realized that he was being nice to someone who hated him for seven years. Yet, he was taking care of her. Malfoy frowned. If his parents knew that he had a mudblood in his apartment, they'd disown him. _Oh well, _he thought, _I really don't care what they think at the moment._ He resumed in keeping the cold towel pressed to her forehead, seeing if she'd become conscious soon.

Hermione Granger stirred, and blearily opened her eyes, and screamed. The face of Draco Malfoy in front of her, was not a sight she was expecting to see. She became frantic and wondered how and where she ended up, and why Malfoy was sitting next to her, holding her hand. Her head was throbbing and she couldn't remember a thing. Malfoy squeezed her hand and gently looked at her, concern written in his eyes, before he hesitantly asked, "What do you remember, Granger?"

Hermione glanced absently at Draco, until it all came rushing back to her. The Leaky Cauldron, Draco's news, Ron's cheating. She gulped heavily and sunk back into the bed. Draco watched curiously, as she laid there with her eyes closed, trying not to hyperventilate. With her eyes still closed she whispered, "Thank you, Draco."

Draco smiled faintly, and proceeded to continue where he left off at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I am dreadfully sorry, Granger. Your husband seems to be seeing someone behind your back. Though, I am not quite sure who she-" He stopped. Hermione placed a gentle finger to his lips and smiled gently. She knew what she needed to do now.

"Draco, you'd make my next decision even more solid, if you could find out who _she _is." Hermione was smiling widely now. Her brain whirring as her intelligence formed a semi-solid decision about her next step.

Draco was a bit alarmed at Hermione's sudden smile. The one time he saw that smile from afar was during second year when she suddenly left the Great Hall to be in the library before being petrified by the basilisk. He was getting warm at just the mere thought of it, and brought himself down to reality.

Hermione motioned for Draco to sit next to her on the bed. Draco sat on the bed, but a bit farther from her. He was starting to get nervous. Hermione gazed kindly at Draco and proceeded to say,

"For some time, I've been having thoughts. Thoughts that I shouldn't be having for .. someone. I can help them at the moment, because I am married." Hermione looked thoughtfully in the distance as she gathered her thoughts before proceeding.

"If what you say is correct, then I have no choice but to start to file for divorce." Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks at the mere thought of divorcing Ron. _Desperate times call for desperate measures, and I need to follow my heart now, _she thought a bit selfishly.

Draco blinked a few times in rapid succession, just to make sure he heard right. Hermione Granger was considering divorce from her husband. His heart soared to greater heights, but felt terrible inside for cheering a divorce on. No one certainly did for his.

He nodded slowly at her, understanding where she was headed. He scooted a bit closer, shyness taking over his emotions. He gently took her hand, not knowing where this niceness in him came from, and caressed it gently.

Hermione shuddered involuntarily at the sudden touch from Draco. Those feelings that she pushed away were creeping back in, and she didn't know how to stop it this time. Ever since the war ended, she felt like Draco needed a friend. Now, this friendship, awkward to say the least, was turning into something more for her.

Draco leaned in close to her ear, and murmured to her, "Granger. If you need someone to talk to or you need help. I'll be there for you in anyway." He leaned in and kissed her softly on her cheek, before getting up off the bed.

Hermione sat stock-still. The sound of her name on his lips, chilled her, her heart beating rapidly. She smiled ever so softly at Draco and stood up.

Draco was in complete shock at what he just did. He didn't understand his own feelings, let alone hers, And yet, here he was being some kind of compassionate person. He realized that his somewhat odd friendship with Hermione was growing into something more for him. He wanted to explore that but was afraid of being rejected. He shrugged it off and beckoned Hermione to him.

"Let's go. I'll take you home. You deserve the rest of the night off." He smiled gently at her and they floo'd back to her house.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Hermione was recovering in Draco's house, Ron Weasley was lying in bed next to the woman he was spending his time away from Hermione with. She was kind and gave everything that Ron wanted.

Ron gazed lovingly at her, and said "Thanks for letting me stay here. Hermione is being a bitch to me again."

She scowled at the mention of _her_ name and said, "Don't think about her, Ronny, darling. You said your self that you didn't want her anymore."

"No, I do not. It was great for the first few years, but I don't feel it anymore. Its dead with her. I want you, Lavender Brown."

Lavender leaned in and gave him a deep kiss, lighting up all of Ron's senses. Ron returned the kiss, thinking that the night just got a whole lot better.

* * *

yeeesssssssssss, nothing like a little bit of romance, drama, secrecy to catch your attention.

keep the reveiws coming, if you want to read mooooreeee

Thanks again!

~bananapanda2010~


	8. Divorce

**WEEELLLLLL**, here we go, more in the draco/hermione saga!

*disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Hermione laid quietly in her bedroom, in a daze. After Draco had brought her home, he refused to leave until he knew that Hermione was going to be okay for the night. _He was being very sweet to me. Why? This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about. The Slytherin asshole, _the witch thought to herself. It always amazed her how the worst person in the world can be the sweetest in the world. She let out a frustrated sigh. Her feelings for Draco were stirring in her again and she didn't know how to keep them at bay or why she was feeling them.

Ron had not returned yet and it had only been a day. She was alone in the house, as her kids were spending the day with Uncle Harry and their cousins. Sitting alone in her house gave her time to think. Thinking is what she did best. It was something that gave her a peace of mind. She needed a way out without harming her kids. Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander to form a plan, but kept drifting to her time spent with Draco Malfoy.

"GAH!" she shouted out loudly. "Why am I thinking of him?" _Because you know something is happening between you two, said her mind._ "Nothing is happening between me and Malfoy. He just happened to be helping me with a delicate moment in my life." _Ah, but you seem to be drawing closer to him. If you weren't, you wouldn't have let him hold your hand or kiss you._ Her mind was starting to drive her crazy as she tried to answer that.

While having this inner mind battle, she heard the screech of an owl outside her window. Her heart thumped as she recognized whose owl that was. She quickly opened the window and let the jet black owl in. She gave a pat to the head and took the carefully rolled up letter from its beak. With a gentle hoot, it took off again.

She unrolled the piece of parchment and stared at the two words written. Her mind was now turning numb and she really couldn't believe what she was reading. Written on the piece of parchment was,

"Lavender Brown."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Her mind couldn't register it. It was impossible but yet here was the proof. It dawned on her now that she could proceed in her hasty decision last night with Draco.

"Lavender Brown. Who the hell would have thought _that _would happen again." Her mind whirred again as she thought out her next move in this gigantic game of life. Her next choice was divorce. It was the most obvious route that she needed to take, but did she have enough proof of it? Did not Malfoy promise to be there for her and help her through this? She had Harry and Luna's support, did she also want Malfoy's?

Angry at herself for all that's happened, she had to admit her feelings for Malfoy were getting just a bit stronger. She couldn't deny it anymore. The way he took care of her after she fainted gave Hermione some happiness.

Not knowing what to do, she sat down and wrote another letter to Draco. Maybe if she explained herself to him, he'd understand.

Sitting at her desk, she wrote:

_Dear Draco, (can I call you that?)_

_Your update has made me do a lot of thinking lately. I am confused, frustrated, and I am not quite sure what to do. I feel empty and used inside. I am having difficult controlling stirred up feelings for you. I don't know why I am feeling this, let alone how I should be feeling. My heart races at the sight of you, my self-esteem and self-confidence have risen. The way you took care of me last night when I fainted, maybe me realize I was missing something in my life...and that's love and appreciation. Ron has not shown me that in quite awhile. I guess I am just feeling lonely. I am not sure why I am suddenly writing this to you, maybe because besides Harry, you listen to me. You are not the same person I met at Hogwarts. The whiny, stuck up Slytherin you were. You've grown up a lot, Mr. Malfoy, and it shows. You do not let others dictate who you should become. You've taken control of your own life. I give you great credit in that. Truth is, it warms my heart to see you taking care of yourself better. _

_Anyways, back to the issue at hand. Divorce. The word pains me but I feel like this is the best route. Ron is not loyal nor does he love me anymore, its quite obvious now. Though, I am not sure if your word will help me prove it or not. Are you willing to help me? _

Hermione paused. She heard someone come through in the fire. She hoped it was Ron to start this painful process, but it turned out to be Harry with the kids. Hugo and Rose gave their mother a big hug and kiss before going to their rooms to get ready for bed.

Harry hugged Hermione and they talked for a bit. Hermione didn't want to bring up the subject to Harry with her kids right next door. She waved goodbye to Harry as he flooed home. She tucked her kids into bed and resumed writing her letter in her bedroom.

_I can not do this alone. I need all the help I can get. Before I end this letter, I just wanted to say, thank you. Thank you for sharing your newly found kindness with me. Thank you for helping me through this rough time. Thank you for helping me make the right decisions. However I can repay you for this, I am forever in your debt. _

_Always,_

_Hermione Granger_

Smiling to herself, she rolled it up neatly and sent it off with her owl. She got up and was about to get ready for bed, when the fire roared for the second time that night. She stumbled downstairs, and glared at Ron. He was back. She held a cool composure in front of him. Neither said a word, only contemplating who would say what first.

"You told me the other night that you needed to tell me something. What is it?" Hermione said as steadily as she could. The anger from those two words were boiling inside of her.

Ron hesitated but realized it was time to tell her.

"I am having an affair. I do not love you anymore." Ron looked at her with unblinking eyes. He didn't smile nor show any emotion. He was done with this marriage. He only wanted to see his kids.

Hermione was smiling broadly at Ron. Thoughts confirmed, she said in a strong voice,

"I want a divorce."

* * *

Now that we officially all hate ron *snigger* what will hermione our strong witch doooo??????????????????

if you want to know, read and review!!

~bananapanda2010~


	9. The Truth

__

__

**Yep, and back again for another round of drama ... i promise you there will be romance soon enough!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and alerts**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Ron stared at Hermione and point blankly said, "You've got to be kidding me?" Three hours passed in silence when she said those dreadful four words. It dawned on him, that it was the only course of action they should be taking.

Ron slowly nodded toward Hermione and was about to respond when Ginny flooed into Hermione's house. She could feel the heated stare from Ron toward Hermione, while Hermione was looking quite calm and somewhat happier than normal.

Ginny was nervous and something wasn't fitting right with her. Lavender was acting happier than normal, Ron was grinning like an idiot last night, and Hermione here was grinning widely. _What the hell is going on?_ she thought nervously to herself.

Ginny stared at Ron and asked quite sternly, "Why are you suddenly so happy? What is going on here?"

Hermione tapped Ginny on her shoulder to get her attention and grinned at Ginny. She said in an quivering voice, "Ron and I are getting a divorce. He is cheating on me."

Ginny gaped and narrowed her eyes into thin slits toward Ron.

"Cheating. On. Your. Wife." she hissed. "Wait till the family finds out. Out of curiosity, who are you cheating with?"

Ron quietly whispered, "Lavender Brown."

In that moment, time stopped as both Hermione and Ginny sucked in their breath, murderous stares shooting daggers at Ron. Ron took a step back at the two women glaring at him. Ginny whipped her wand out and shoved the point right into Ron's chest.

"Tell me, this is a joke, Ronald Weasely. Tell me you are not cheating on your wife with my girlfriend?" her anger was coming out with every word said. Before Ron could utter a single word, Ginny shot a deadly bat-bogey curse before storming off.

Hermione was trying hard not laugh. She glared coldly at Ron before turning her back on him and disappeared into her bedroom. She flopped onto her bed and collapsed into a fit of laughter at what just happened. Hermione couldn't control her laughter until she almost missed the owl shrieking at her window. Squealing and nervous at the same time, she took the letter from the owl and watched it soar in the sky back to its owner.

Hermione sunk back into her bed and slowly unrolled the parchment. Her heart beat wildly as she started to read,

____

_Dear Hermione, (Can I call you that?)_

_

* * *

_

**i know it short, don't hate me. Now what will our illustrious blonde say to our Hermione?**

**SInce we are almost half way through this story, i will not be updating until i get a decent amount of reviews of the story so far. Its only fair, so i know what you guys are thinking. Thank you all once again!**

**~bananapanda2010~**


	10. Draco's Promise

__

**thank you thank you thank you thank you for alll the reviews that you have left me. Im glad to know that everyone is enjoying the story so far. And as i said before, ill be updating, so here is the next chapter is this dramatic/romantic saga of our brave Hermione and the overly dashing Draco. **

**Enjoy!!!!**

_***Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Draco paced around in his flat after he had made sure that Hermione was alright in her own home and her kids were okay. He didn't know why he was doing all this for the witch. He didn't understand how every time she managed to bring up some odd memory from school, where he was being a complete idiot to her, it would make him smile. He didn't understand why every time she smiled at him, he could feel his body heat up in excitement. He still didn't know why she even

asked him for his help. It was still a mystery. All of his thoughts were jumbled up in his head and they weren't making any sense to him. The witch was taking over his mind and it was driving him mad.

He laid in his bed wondering about all the times that he could have been nice to her, all the times they could have talked, all the times that he could have dropped his facade, his attitude. He could have been with her. Alas, he did not, and all his attitude was finally starting to catch up to him. Sighing angrily to himself, he got up and went into the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

His pale, stringy blonde hair fell elegantly in front of his face. His pale complexion emphasized his sapphire blue eyes intensely. He could see his father's face in his own reflection and it disgusted him. His father was the reason he acted so arrogant. His father was the reason that he acted like this. 'Always uphold our family name, Draco. Always act like a Slytherin. It will bring you honor and respect.' His father repeated that phrase to him over and over again during all his breaks from Hogwarts. His heart wrenched at the fact that he was doing what his father wanted but not what he wanted for himself. He was a pureblood and she was a mudblood. In the eyes of the purebloods, it would never happen. He would be disowned.

"Gah. She's driving my brain into overdrive. Damn you, Granger!" he yelled loudly in his empty house. Just then, an owl tapped at his window. He lumbered over and opened the window to let the owl in. His heart raced at the sight of it, as he recognized whose owl it was. He gently took the letter from the owl's beak, and sent her on her way back to the mudblood.

He sat on his bed, and began to read. He read it once, twice and three times. His eyes grew wider each time he read it. He couldn't believe it. She was feeling the same thing that he was feeling. She was confused and she came to him and not Potter. Excited, he grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write:

_Dear Hermione, (Can I call you that?)_

_I don't wish to express my feelings solely in this letter. I want to tell you in person. I want to look in your eyes and tell you. Your letter warmed my heart completely. I will tell you one thing. Of the time since we first met in the Leaky Cauldron and just after the war ended, I felt something towards you. Now that we've gotten a chance to talk civilly, I have been feeling the same as you, but maybe more. Be patient, for I will tell you soon. Though, I don't know your situation with Ron, it seems to me that your confusion is justified. Just know that I will always be here for you, whenever and wherever you need me. I promise. Yes, I know, I said I promise too many times, and yet I failed every single one. Not anymore. I too have done a lot of thinking lately and I've decided to not let my past dictate my future nor my actions. I wish to apologize for my attitude and actions throughout the years that we've know each other. It was very cold of me to do all that. It was only done at the command of my father. I did not wish to disappoint him nor let my family name down. Forgive me, Hermione, I don't want to be that Draco anymore. It's time for a change. A new slate. I shall tell you more when I meet you next. Would you like to come over for dinner after work. I mean if you want to?_

_Ever Yours, (Maybe)_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco was smiling to himself knowing that if anything; this was one step closer to the one girl who changed his life, in one fell swoop, so to speak. He re-read the letter, sealed it, and sent it off with his owl. With a smile on his face, he decided to get ready for bed. Before lying down in his bed, he heard a knock at his front door.

Mumbling to himself about who it could be at this time, he sauntered over to the door and peaked through the peephole. His eyes widened at the person who was on the other side. He cautiously opened the door, and said,

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

____

* * *

**tada....i know you all wanted to know what the letter said at the end of chapter 9, and there ya go. Now, who is knocking at Malfoy's door at this time of night??**

**NEED THE REVIEWS GUYS!!!!!! stay tuned for Chapter 11**

Thank you to everyone who helped me with this story and to my readers!!

~bananapanda2010~


	11. Hermione's Decision

**Hey everyone, sorry for the lack of updating ... things came up that i needed to take care of...well except a few more chapters sometime this week. **

**Now, we left where someone was knocking at Malfoy's door ... who is it ... you won't know till later.**

**Enjoy!! Special thanks to DrWooty for proofing and editing!**

***disclaimer: i do not own harry potter **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Hermione lay awake all night tossing and turning. She could not believe that she sent that pathetic letter to Draco Malfoy. _What the hell was I thinking?_ She thought bitterly. She hoped that he would not stop talking to her or revert back to his old ways. She prayed that he would not turn a cold shoulder on her for sporting these feelings. She was already guilty for feeling them, but she really couldn't help them anymore. Her vision was filled with his handsome face and his blue eyes.

Sighing painfully, she decided to get up. She quickly peeked into Rose's and Hugo's rooms to make sure they were okay. They miraculously didn't wake up during the fight and she was very grateful for that. She shuffled back in her room and laid back down in bed. Her hands covered her face and she was quite annoyed with herself, until she heard the tapping of a owl at her window.

Grudgingly, she got up out of her bed and let the owl in. Her heart did a familiar swooping sensation at the sight of the owl and let out a heavy groan. She needed to stop this but how she did not know. She gave the owl a friendly pat and some owl treats while taking the letter from her beak. Hermione watched the owl disappear into the clouds.

Nervously, she leaned against the wall, and opened the letter. Her eyes widened as she read through the letter. So Draco is feeling the same as her? _Should I trust him? Should I give him a chance? He seems sincere in his letter. _Hermione was in a daze again. She chewed nervously on her lip. She didn't know what to do. Battling her mind again, a knock came to her door.

She brandished her wand for safety as she approached the door with caution and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was Harry. She quietly ushered him in, doing her best to put her worries behind her. Sitting down on the couch, she wordlessly handed the letter to Harry.

Harry slowly read the letter, his head nodded. He returned the letter to Hermione and spoke in a calm voice, "Hermione, I can't tell you what to do, nor what you should be feeling. The only piece of advice I can give you, is that you know what's best for yourself. You need to decide if you want to take that chance or not. I haven't seen you happy in years, Hermione."

It dawned on Hermione that for the first time in seven years, Harry Potter was not acting conceited, he was not concerned with himself but with her. Harry was being sincere for once, it gave her great pride.

Her eyes shone with tears as she reached over and hugged Harry tight to her. He wasn't going to judge her nor complain, like Ron would have.

Sniffling softly, she looked at Harry and said, "I think I am going to take things slowly to see where things lead. I need to get out of this house and find my own place. Hugo and Rose will come with me, of course."

Harry smiled at her decision and asked about Malfoy. Hermione fidgeted a bit, her eyes not quite reaching Harry's gaze, before she said quietly, "I am going to take up his request for dinner after work." Hermione blushed a deep red and turned away.

Harry slowly nodded in her direction and said, "I need to go, Hermione. Just wanted to stop by and make sure you were doing okay."

Harry stood up and secretly thought that he needed to have a quick chat concerning someone. He gave Hermione a hug and left.

Hermione stared wide-eyed at the door and dragged herself to bed, where she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

well .... what do yall think???? please please please read and review if you'd like to read chapter 12!!

THANK YOU ALL!!!

~bananapanda2010~


	12. First Date

Id like to apologize for the lateness in updating, school has been taking over my life, again, but here is the next chapter. I hope its up to par with the rest of them. Took me forever to write it.

Thanks again for waiting, maybe not so patiently, but i appreciate it just the same.

Thank you to all my readers and fans, means a lot to me.

*Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Draco repeated again in disbelief at the man standing outside his door three o'clock in the morning. After sending his letter to Hermione, he couldn't fall back to sleep.

Harry Potter was standing outside his door, disheveled and looking worn out. He didn't want to do this but it was for Hermione's sake that he had to. He sighed inwardly and gazed at Draco with tired eyes. Draco felt sort of sorry for him. He knew Harry's divorce wasn't a pretty one and raising three kids on his own was also tough. Also sighing to himself, Draco beckon Harry in. Draco muttered, "Accio!" and two butterbeers zoomed in from the kitchen. They sat on the couch and stared at the fireplace drinking their butterbeers in silence, until Harry finally spoke up.

"I know your wondering why the hell I'm here. I am going to get straight to the point then. I am here to make peace with you. Not for my behalf but on Hermione's behalf. She's starting to see the good in you that no one else can see. I sort of see it but I am still wary of you, Malfoy. I hope you understand."

Draco stared incredulously at Harry. For once in his life, he was having a civil conversation with Harry Potter. No insults were thrown, no one getting an attitude, nor bringing up past events. Here was Harry, willing to give him a shot at this. He was amazed at his maturity and a sense of awe and happiness settled into him. Draco reached over and shook Harry's hand warmly, saying "Thank you, Potter. Thank you."

They fell back into silence, neither of them knowing what to say. After sitting in silence for a bit, Harry proceeded to stand up and say goodnight. Draco walked Harry to the door, smiling happily. They shook hands again and Harry departed again.

* * *

A week passed without incident for both Draco and Hermione. Hermione prepared herself for moving out of the house with the kids. She found a nice small flat, right outside of London, but close enough to get to the ministry. Draco carried himself a bit more humbly and was being nice to everyone. He seemed in a more cheerful mood, after the few letter exchanges between him and Hermione. Draco had a hopeful outlook on life and also on the possibility of being with Hermione Granger. She had written him back saying that she would gladly meet him for dinner after work.

**********

Draco and Hermione were sitting in an elegant dining room, smiling happily at each other, eating an exquisite meal, at a restaurant Draco privately had asked that it be closed just for them. Hermione was glowing by the time dinner ended. Maybe perhaps she having a fun time, for once in her life, or maybe because Draco was treating her right. She didn't know, and quite frankly, didn't care, as long as she was happy with the blonde sitting in front of her.

Draco was gazing happily at the witch sitting in front of him, and he also was feeling a happiness he could not accomplish with anyone else, least of all Pansy. He couldn't quite understand why she was making him happy like this, but she was and Draco did not want the feeling to stop. Feeling brave, he reached over a gently touched her hand. That electricity coursed through him like a lightening bolt. Hermione jolted at the sudden touch but took the reaction warmly as she looked toward him and smiled. Draco's heart was beating wildly, but managed to ask Hermione, "Would you like to dance, Hermione?" The sound of her name on his lips gave him a thrill. His eyes sparkled lovingly at Hermione, who blushed considerably and nodded shyly at Draco and stood up, her hand placed perfectly in his.

Draco led Hermione to an empty dance floor, it was silent, but Draco didn't mind. He shyly place a hand on her waist and the other hand in her hand. Hermione felt oddly at peace and smiled gently. Draco tugged Hermione gently closer and smiled to himself as she rested her head on his shoulder, as they swayed quietly to the silence of the room.

Draco rested his head on top of her's, brushing a light kiss into her hair. They swayed like that for what seemed like eternity, until Hermione heard someone's breath tickle her ear, and a voice entered her mind. She didn't realize that it was Draco singing to her. His voice was soft and caressing, like a lullaby to her. Her eyes drifted closed as she concentrated on the words being said.

Draco's willed his voice to start singing to her. His lips brushed her ear, and in a soft, caressing voice, started to sing, "Beauty Queen of only eighteen, had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else. I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door. I've had you so many times but somehow I want more. I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain, look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved, and she will be loved."

Hermione was confused at this point, but decided to let Draco continue singing.

Draco paused, and decided that he needed to sing the rest of the lyrics. He continued in a breathless voice, "I know where you hide, alone in your car, know all the things that make you who you are. I know that goodbye means nothing at all. Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls. I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved, and she will be loved."

He paused. A tear slowly ran down his face before whispering in a hoarse voice, "I-I think I'm falling in love with you."

Hermione jerked back suddenly at those three words. She gazed back into his blue eyes, searching for something. She could only see them pleading and begging to her. She noticed a hint of sadness in him, but a sparkle of love also. She didn't know what to do except bite her lip in nervousness. Draco was looking intently at her, piercing her gaze with his blue eyes.

Hermione bit back harder on her lip, before reaching up to his level and placing a soft kiss on his lips, before withdrawing hastily from him. Hermione was confused and a bit embarrassed. She did not expect Draco Malfoy to go from coldness and hate toward her, to this sweet and caring person, telling her that he loved her. It was a mistake, a dream, a misunderstanding. Not that she was dreaming of Draco Malfoy to come and sweep her off her feet, but it was a definite thought once and awhile.

Draco gulped nervously. He wished she'd say something. He internally beat himself up for letting that thought slip. He did not break his gaze from her, silently wishing she'd say something. He willed his voice to work, and whispered, "N-Now would be nice if y-you said something." He was stuttering and cursed himself for it.

Hermione gazed nervously at Draco and started to say, "I..."

* * *

Well, how'd i do this time????????? please please please read and review!!!!

also, i don't own the lyrics to Maroon 5's song She will be Loved!!

~bananapanda2010~


	13. Confusion

_****_

I'd like to take this time to apologize for not updating in such a long time. School has been taking over me, and hadn't had a chance to upload nor write any chapters. With finals coming up in the next week or so, i will not be updating for the next few weeks. Again, I apologize if any of you are angry for me not updating ... I's sowwies :( :(

**Here is Chapter 13. We left off with Draco telling Hermione that he was falling in love with her.**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Confusion**_

"I..." Hermione managed to squeak out in utter nervousness. She was in shock. She was not expecting this on her first date. It was a very uncomfortable situation. She pulled suddenly out of Draco's arms, and stumbled blindly back to their table. She stared blankly ahead, holding an unnerving nervousness, and a sudden anger arose in her. She was disgusted with being as taken with him.

Draco stared brokenhearted and quite sadly at Hermione. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He blurted out the one thing that kept him sane for all these years. He watched her stumble to their table; he could see the anger and obvious but not quite sure why, hurt in her eyes. His daily fantasy of this just crashed into pieces in front of him.

He tentatively sauntered over, taking his seat across from the witch, not daring to make any eye contact. None of them spoke for a very long time, until Draco said in a small voice, "Hermione, I..."

Hermione silenced him with a death glare. She didn't want to hear it. She was scared and didn't want to admit it.

Finally, she decided to speak in a loud and stern voice, "Draco, what do you think you are trying to accomplish?"

Draco stared intensely at Hermione. He couldn't believe it! Here he was, basically spilling his heart out, the best day of his life, and she was chastising him for it. A small hint of anger started to brew in him.

"Accomplish? Geez, Hermione, I tell you I think I'm falling in love with you, and you think its a bad thing. After all I said in those letters, after I helped you find out that the bastard of a weasel is cheating on you. You have the nerve to ask what I AM TRYING TO ACCOMPISH!" He was yelling at the end, his anger boiling over.

Hermione shrunk back in her chair, frightened. She knew she went too far, but she was scared. She had seen Draco angry, but not really at her. During school, it was always toward Harry. She just didn't want to admit her feelings for him, and really didn't know how to respond.

She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't bring herself to do it. She stood up hurriedly and said quickly to him, "You don't say 'I love you' on the first date. I just need some time to process this. Goodbye, Draco."

With that note, she stalked away from him, disapperating on the spot to her lonely flat. Harry and Luna were curled up on the couch sleeping. They had more than happily agreed to watch the kids tonight. She watched them for a minute or two, smiled and stomped into the kitchen, the night's evens turning sourly in her mind. She made a cup of coffee and leaned back against the counter. She didn't understand. It took Ron seven years to say those there words, and then another eight long years to propose. It was nerve wracking to say the least.

Sighing frustratedly, she saw Luna coming into the kitchen and take a seat. Hermione poured another cup just for her and sad down. Luna could see the hurt and frustration in her eyes. She smiled gently at Hermione and softly asked, "How did you date go?"

"Okay." Hermione stated quietly.

Luna frowned. It wasn't like Hermione to not give more than a word.

"What happened? You were all excited this past week about it."

"Oh, Luna! Everything was going perfect, until...until …" Hermione broke down sobbing.

Alarmed now, Luna squeezed her tightly and asked again, "What happened?"

Hermione willed herself to stop sobbing. Calming down a bit, she began to recount her night with Draco. When she reached the part where he said those 3 words she started to cry again.

Luna was confused. She thought Hermione would have wanted Draco to say that to her. The way she was dreamy around him, talking about him constantly Soothing Hermione, Luna did her best to comfort Hermione.

Once Hermione calmed down, she started to say in a hushed voice, "I don't know, Luna. I was all too sudden and I felt trapped. Like I _had _to say something. My feelings for him sort of came unexpected and here he is telling me he thinks he's in love with me? I didn't know what to do, so I ran out!" Hermione started crying again.

Luna nodded thoughtfully. She could see Hermione's reluctance. Hermione was used to Ron's patience and stupidity and with recent events she couldn't blame her reaction.

Sighing a bit frustratedly, Luna said quietly to a sobbing Hermione, "Maybe you should write a letter to Draco explaining your behavior? If I may be honest, Hermione, but you were kind of mean to Draco."

Hermione looked at Luna with tear-stained face, and her heart wretched at that sudden realization. That wasn't her; that was someone else. She would not have the patience to do that to Draco. After all, he did help her as an act of kindness. Nodding toward Luna, she hurriedly wiped her tears away, grabbed a spare piece of parchment and began to write.

* * *

_**Heh, i hope this is up to par with every other chapter. Again, I am sorry for the delay in uploading, there will not be another chapter for another couple of weeks, i's sowwies again. **_

**_~bananapanda2010~_**


	14. A Sense of Hope

Here we go again! Okay, now i'll be able to update a bit faster this time.

_**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 14: A Sense of Hope_**

Draco watched as the witch disappeared right in front of him. His whole life crashed and vanished right in front of him. He buried his face in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt lost and hopeless without Hermione next to him. He did the one thing he never ever wanted to do; cry. He cried heart wrenching sobs, which turned into a full-blown sobbing. His face was red, his body shaking, his hands trembling.

Out poured the pent up emotion that he kept bottled up for 15 years. First, it was Pansy, as painful as it sounded, she was his first love. When they divorced, it broke his heart to see her and his son walk away from him. After that, he felt a total and utter voice in his heart. Now, Hermione. He didn't understand where this total compassion came from. Maybe because she turned to him in her time of need. Maybe it was from the time they first met, her intelligence stunning him, but couldn't let it show.

He watched her walk away and disappear in a heart beat. On this very night, he was alone again, just like every other night. A poor and wretched fool who had nothing and no one. He didn't care about the Ministry or his job, just Hermione. She was all he wanted and needed. As he sat there sobbing and pitying himself, he heard a small pop in the distance. Not bothering to look up, he could feel who the person was. Harry Potter.

Harry looked somberly at Draco. As much as Harry didn't want to say it, but he felt oddly protective and sorry for him. After all the hatred and toil they endured, this past month had been rewarding for them. They didn't argue or insult each other but come to a mutual understanding between them.

Harry walked cautionsly toward him and took a seat. He didn't say anything, not wishing for any more awkwardness to come. Draco suddenly looked up. Harry could see that his eyes were swollen from all the crying.

In a meek and hoarse voice, Draco asked, "How did you know I was here?"

Harry said quietly, "Hermione. She's been raving about this date since it was planned."

Draco laughed weakly.

Harry continued, "She, um, seemed pretty upset when she came in. Is everything okay?"

Draco started to cry again, but quickly composed himself.

"Harry, I made a grave mistake tonight. I didn't want to, it just came out."

Harry stared curiously, even though Luna had told him it didn't seem right to say it.

Draco continued in above a whisper, "I-I told her I loved her." With that, Draco sobbed again.

Harry frowned. He somewhat understood Hermione's anger and frustration, but not Draco's sadness.

"Em, Draco? You should be happy not sad." Harry said tentatively.

"I am, but I think it just screwed things up."

"You didn't. Hermione overreacts and she's just as confused as you are."

"But she probably thinks I'm a bloody idiot and doesn't want to see me."

"Bullshit. Even if she can't admit it now, I can tell she cares a lot for you."

Draco smiled. He felt his heart lift a bit at that piece of news.

"Really?" he asked

Harry nodded slowly. It was the one true connection he could see between his best friend and now new friend. He wished he could be as brave with Luna as Draco was with Hermione.

"Maybe you should write a letter to her explaining your intentions?" With that said, Harry conjured a quill and a piece of parchment and gave it to Draco. Smiling again at Harry, Draco felt that the night was not a total loss. He grabbed the quill and parchment and began to write.

* * *

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAY

what did you think!?!?!?!?! REVIEWS PLEASE!! THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS FOR STICKING TO THIS STORY! MUCH APPRECIATED!!!

~bananapanda2010~


	15. Reunion

hello once again everyone. i apologize for the lateness...writer's block sucks and was ready to give up. but here is the next chapter, cuz i just got inspiration from an hilarious musical.

anyways, hope you like it. REVIEWS PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! :/

* * *

Mudbloods and Purebloods

Chapter 15: Reunion

Anxiety coursed through the blonde's veins as he paced around his flat contemplating the events of the last few weeks. He knew that he went too far, but it was worth it, at least at that time. Now, he wasn't so sure. She had stormed off on him and they hadn't talked except for a brief letter. Sweat began to pour in nervousness. He couldn't eat nor sleep. He wandered aimlessly; sitting and standing, pacing and wringing his hands. It was unnerving to say the least. He re-read her letter over and over again. He could understand her frustration but at the same time he wished they could talk about this instead of writing letters.

Flopping down on his couch, Draco sighed painfully. He wanted to talk to her but was afraid of ruining it again. He needed to sort this out before he lost her. Making up his mind, he got up and went to his office. Grabbing a piece of spare parchment and quill, Draco began to write,

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say to make you see how sorry I am. I'm not forcing you to talk to me nor to forgive me, but I want to clear this up. I can't live knowing that my actions caused you grief again. If this is the end, I just wanted you to know that I really do love you but you deserve better than a desperate pureblood like me. If you want to talk, I will be waiting in the small park by your flat at 5:00 PM. _

_Respectively,_

_Draco._

Satisfied, he rolled it up and sent it off with his owl. Smiling just a bit, he went into his bedroom and fell asleep.

Hermione Granger was distressed. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. Her face stained with tear streaks. Her heart burst at the sight of any blonde male wizards. It pained her to be so damn stubborn toward Draco, but she was scared. Scared of starting over, when all she ever knew and loved walked out on her. Her ego was bruised, her brain was battered from over thinking. She didn't want to leave Draco hanging, but she had no idea what to do. She never encountered this situation.

She locked herself in her room since the incident, and never came out. She sent her kids to live with Harry for a bit, because she needed the space. Feeling tears welling up in her eyes, she got up and quickly brushed them away, until a tap was heard at the window. Hermione gasped. She didn't want to ignore the jet black owl, and yet she was curious on what he had to say.

Reluctantly, she opened the window to let the owl in. It let out a sorrowful hoot as Hermione untied the piece of parchment from the owl's leg. She carefully read the letter, once, twice, and yet a third time. He thought she was going to leave him. Smiling to herself, Hermione realized this was her chance to make things right.

Grabbing her coat, Hermione walked out of her house with a determined smile. She knew it was time to give Draco what he wanted and to satisfy what she needed. She walked along the sidewalk to the park where Draco said he would be waiting for her. She walked slowly, but quickened her pace as she arrived at her rendezvous.

Swallowing nervously, she approached Draco who was sitting hunched over on a bench. Sitting next to him she said, "Nice day for a walk, don't you think?"

Draco turned and stared blankly at Hermione. His mind couldn't register the fact that she was there. He sat there staring at her, not knowing what to say. It was either a miracle, or a messed up dream. Hermione started to chuckle softly and gently brushed her fingertips across his cheek. A blush crept up her face as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek. Her lips trailed across to his lips, where she began to slowly caress them with sweet kisses, teasing and tasting them.

Draco trembled under her kisses, but allowed her to continue. Her kiss deepened and suddenly their tongues were entwined together, a delightful dance played on rhythm to each kiss. Draco embraced Hermione and returned the passion. Years worth of love poured forth, before Hermione broke it off suddenly. Her lips were swollen, her eyes pooled with tears, and said, "Now do you know where I stand with us?"


	16. Soft Kisses and Deception

mmmmm, guess we're in for a real surprise in this chapter! thank you all for the reviews, fav's and alerts!

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in Harry Potter.

* * *

Mudbloods and Purebloods

Chapter 16: Soft Kisses and Deception

Draco gasped surprisingly at Hermione's move. A rush of emotions flooded through him, some good and some confusion. Shock was the first emotion that Draco felt, but relief immediately followed. Looking at her with a loving expression, Draco brushed his hand across her cheek and snuggled her close to him.

Hermione, satisfied with his response, laced her hand through his and said, "I'm sorry for ignoring you and also for behaving like that. I couldn't leave you. I realized you mean more to me than ever." Tears fell in sadness as she spoke.

Holding her tighter, Draco answered, "Don't be. You had every right to be angry. I love you, Hermione. You changed my life."

They stayed in each others embrace until night fell. Silence invaded them, but they did not mind. After for what seemed like eternity, Hermione broke the silence by whispering, "As much as I love this, we need to compromise and set some ground rules so this doesn't happen again."

Slowly nodding, Draco lifted Hermione's chin and said, "Yes, dear."

Smiling slightly, Hermione began to explain to Draco that her behavior was solely based on confusion, that it took Ron forever before he finally admitted his feelings. It was everything that she dreamed of. Later, after the birth of their second child, Rose, Ron got cold, all the feelings of love were gone, it was dreadful. Hermione continued to tell Draco that his declaration of his love was a shock and a surprise. She didn't mean to get angry, it was only a reaction. She continued to explain to Draco that she needed to take things slow. She still had not started her divorce process, and needed things to settle between them before doing so.

Draco sat there with rapt attention, clinging on to her words as though they were his very last life line. He listened to her words of wisdom, her desires and her ground work. He now fully understood her point of view. It finally dawned on him, that it wasn't him. Her past took a toll on her, and he didn't even consider it.

When Hermione was finished, she quietly gazed at Draco. She noticed weariness etched into this face, but could see a small sense of relief coming from his eyes. Watching him, Hermione leaned in for a gentle kiss, before asking, "Say something, Draco."

Choosing his words carefully, the blonde whispered, "I'll do anything to make this work, but I need to know that you and the Weasel are through. The divorce needs to be filed soon. I'll help in anyway I can, Hermione. I love you too much to watch you slip away again."

Smiling happily, Hermione and Draco shared a lover's kiss that filled them with longtime happiness. Little did they know, that two people had heard their whole conversation and were watching them this whole time. Smug smiles on their face, they were ready to destroy the overly happy couple.

Whispering quietly to his partner, the man said, "Divorce I don't do. She won't know what hit her, nor the pureblood." Laughing smugly, they quietly sneaked away ready for phase one of their plan.

* * *

well, there you have it, chapter 16 and more mystery to come. Please please please leave your reviews. They help alot in planning. Also, ill be posting in between some one-shots, so watch out for those! Thank you to Dr. Wooty for all her help...miss youuuuU! Catch you guys in the next chapter!


	17. Murder and Redemption

hello once again, and your mystery gets deeper as I post this chapter. Thank you all once again for your support on this story. :)

Thanks to Dr. Wooty again :P ENJOY! and always READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Disclaimer: i do not the harry potter world, nor empire built by J.K. Rowling. :/

* * *

Mudbloods and Purebloods

Chapter 17

The wrinkled wizard pondered the situation. It was not tricky nor was it a question of deceit and lies. He just didn't know how well it would hold up. The young couple sitting in front of him were distraught but determined to get their way by any means. He sat there contemplating his pros and cons. His fingers tapped on the desk as his mind rolled over all the flaws and kinks in the proposal. He gazed solemnly at the couple and asked, "Is this what you really want?"

The man exchanged a knowing glance at the woman sitting next to him and carefully replied, "She pissed me off, now she will get what she deserves. The mudblood and the pureblood have no chance together and I want to squash any small thing that has happened between them. She wants a divorce, fine, but she will not be granted one. The bloody MUDBLOOD DESERVES TO DIE!"

The man pounded a fist on the table making the wrinkled wizard jump back in surprise. Sweating now, he took a ragged handkerchief from his front pocket and wiped his forehead. The woman next to the man looked alarmed, but satisfied at his request. The man calmed down and sat down with a grim expression on his face.

"V-Very well, then. I-If that is your request. I shall begin immediately." The man stuttered out the answer, thinking he had just signed his soul to the devil. The couple nodded in agreement and handed the man 50,000 galleons. Greed struck the man and he smiled slightly. Clearing his throat he continued saying to them, "You shall receive both heads as soon as the deed is done. Be warned though, do not expect immediate results. I take pride in my men doing a good job."

Nodding exuberantly, the couple began to take their leave. As they reached the door, the wrinkled wizard said, "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Weasely and Ms. Parkinson."

* * *

Hermione Granger sat nervously in the Magical Separation Department at the Ministry. She knew it had to be done, her heart told her to move on, and yet she still found some guilt in what she was doing.

Draco sat next to her, trying to calm her. When the witch called out for both their names, Hermione jumped unexpectedly, knocking over a Devil's Snare pot. She quickly repaired it, and followed the witch with Draco right behind her, wringing her hands in anxiousness. They sat down in a quaint office. The wizard, Ythrin, whom they were assigned was of middle age, but looked much older. He read over the material and the request of the young witch sitting in front of him. The wizard next to her was holding her hand, trying to comfort her.

Tiredly, Ythrin took off his glasses and wiped them with a handkerchief slowly before asking, "Mrs. Weasely. May I ask why you are pursing this course of action after 10 years of marriage and two kids?"

Hermione sadly gazed at Ythrin and answered meekly, "My husband has not been there for me nor shown me any compassion in five years. I also have reason to believe that he is cheating on me."

"I see. Do you have any evidence supporting this claim?"

"Yes, I have a witness." Hermione turned to Draco and nodded toward him.

Clearing his throat, Draco said, "I saw Mr. Weasely enter a female's house, and stay there. She was not of relation to Mr. Weasely."

Nodding slowly, Ythrin made note in his folder before continuing his questions. For half an hour, Ythrin questioned Hermione and Draco on the status of their relationship, on her relationship with Ron, and of Draco's past relationships. After painful answers, Ythrin decided to take on being Hermione's representative and guide her in her separation from Ron. He encouraged her to start finding her own place and moving her kids, for she was requesting custody of her children also. When Hermione told him that it was already done, Ythrin was impressed. They continued to talk and build a case for Hermione to present to the Wizard Court.

"What we need now, to strengthen your case, is to catch your husband in the act with someone else. When you can provide me the evidence we'll move on from that. In the mean time, I suggest you try to start living a new life."

Nodding, Hermione felt that the day was not a total waste. Draco and Hermione said their goodbyes to Ythrin and stepped out of the office.

Draco stopped Hermione, and said, "You did the right thing. Let's go home."

* * *

catch you guys on the flip side ... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ... chpt 18 should be posted sometime next week. until then...cheers mates! 3

~bananapanda2010~


	18. Dark Planning

Here you guys go ... Please don't hate me cuz its so short

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 18: Dark Planning

When the boss says to do a job, you do it. For him, it was a bloody honor. To be chosen out of all the other ones, filled him with pride. The wrinkled man, came to him with his instructions, cautioning him on doing a remarkable job for a high reward. Nodding without a sense of emotion, he took the assignment to prove himself to everyone else.

Now, he was sitting, casually in the Leaky Cauldron, sipping his fire whiskey, studying and watching all those that came in. Somewhat conscious of himself, he made a move to mingle with the barkeeper, Tom, and some other regulars. He kept to a minimum, trying not to stand out or seem like an outsider. In fact, that's what he was. An outsider, ever since his wee days at Hogwarts when he was a boy.

Shaking off memories, he smiled faintly at everyone and excused himself. He paid for his fire whiskey and left to sulk the streets of Diagon Alley. His instructions were to find them somewhere roaming around here. Sighing inwardly, he put on his assassin mask and went into killing mode. He slunk into Knockturn Alley, shrouding himself in the darkness and dampness of the small alley ways.

His position was perfect. He sat down and watched. He waited and waited for what seemed like hours, until finally his targets we're in play. He curiously watched them, and wondered why on earth someone would want to kill them. Shaking his head, he muttered to himself, "Don't show pity. It's a sign of weakness."

He continued to watch them, study them, as if his life depended on it, and even as though he was going to be quizzed. Made mental notes on their behavior, their stance. From his distance, he saw everything they did. He watched them for the whole day, until they disappeared back into the muggle world through the Leaky Cauldron.

Satisfied for his work for the day, he decided that tomorrow, he'd follow them home. Packing up his things, he quietly slipped the mask from his head, and entered the dwindling crowd of Diagon Alley before slipping off quietly into the Leaky Cauldron and returning to his boss.

* * *

read and review please


	19. Cursed!

time for some more suspense :P

Disclaimer: I don't own HP...

* * *

Mudbloods and Purebloods

Chapter 19: Cursed!

Hermione stared at her surroundings for what seemed like the hundredth time. She had this odd feeling inside of her that something was off and that something was missing, but couldn't quite placed it. All week, that dreaded feeling of someone watching her, or about to lash out at her, was creeping inside her. Her kids were safe, Draco was safe, it was just her.

Sighing, Hermione said to herself, "I've lost my mind … again." Gathering her things, she begin to clean a bit, before Draco came over for dinner. Six o'clock came and Draco apparated right into Hermione's living room. He reached for her from behind, and snuggled her close to him, while giving her a gentle kiss.

"Draco! You scared me!" Hermione said, laughing softly. She kissed him gently on the lips, before scurrying off to do something.

Draco smiled widely. This was something he had never felt. The happiness he longed for from home and from someone special, was all being wrapped up in one package with Hermione. He walked into the living room, and decided to cast random spells on his wand, while he waited for Hermione. Rose and Hugo came running down the stairs and gave Draco a big hug.

Smiling brightly at the kids, he did a couple of tricks for them with his wand, to keep them laughing and entertained. He happened to like Rose and Hugo. Though both had red hair, he could tell they got Hermione's brains.

Draco played with the kids for a few hours, until he realized that Hermione never came back from where she went. A little nervous now, he decided to check the whole house, and told the kids to stay in their room.

Wand drawn and moving cautionsly around the house, Draco searched every room in the house, nothing seen out of place and nothing suspicious. Going upstairs, he checked on Rose and Hugo, and then entered Hermione's bedroom.

His mind blanked at the site in front of him. He gripped his wand tighter, and when he saw Hermione, he screamed, dropped to his knees, and attempted to heal her. She had been cursed with the Sectumsempra curse. Her pale skin glistened with the glow of the moonlight streaming through the open window. He healed her the best he could, and quickly sent a patronus to Harry to help him with the kids.

He gathered Hermione into his arms and disapparated on the spot and headed to St. Mungo's, before it was too late.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!


	20. Tears and Healers

Next in our little saga!

*disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :/

* * *

Mudbloods and Purebloods

Chapter 20: Tears and Healers

Harry Potter was busy playing with his kids when he got the patronus. He recognized it immediately because it was a snake, and the voice cut through his ears like a knife. Immediately, he told Luna, who had also heard, kissed his kids goodbye and apparated on the spot to Hermione's flat. He landed outside the doorstep, and realized that the door was unlocked.

Cautiously, Harry drew his wand and checked around, then quickly went upstairs to get Rose and Hugo.

"Uncle Harry!" Rose yelled and rushed straight for Harry. She had been crying, her face was stained red and her eyes were swollen. Harry hugged her tightly, picked her up and give her a kiss on top of her head. He beckoned Hugo toward him, and gave him a hug. Hugo had always been the strong one, protecting his mother and sister. Now, he was also on the verge of crying. His family was falling apart, and he had no idea why. He went over to his Uncle Harry, and held on tight to him.

Harry, being the best uncle and somewhat of a father to them, sat them down on the bed and asked,

"Okay, you two, I need to know exactly what's going on. What happened?"

Rose began to cry again, and Hugo held on to her, while telling Harry, in a shaky voice, "Mom told us Draco was coming over for dinner. They were in the kitchen talking, then mom went to go do something, and Draco actually played with us. Dad never played with us before. It was fun. Then, it got strange. Mom never came back, and Draco was starting to worry. So he told us to go hide in our room, and I heard him walking around the house. He came upstairs to check on us, then went next door to mom's room."

Hugo stopped and drew in a breath, and tried to keep his tears from coming down. It was no use, they came down anyway.

"Uncle Harry, he screamed and all I heard was Draco muttering, "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead. It was terrible, and then he was gone."

Both kids were crying now, and Harry hugged them tight. He knew something was wrong. It wasn't like Hermione to not return from somewhere, and it was obvious the attacker took her by surprise, otherwise the Hermione he knew would have countered it in a heartbeat.

Settling both kids again, he said in a serious voice, "I'm going to go see your mother at St. Mungo's. That's where Draco took her. I'm going to take you to Aunt Luna, and you're cousins. You are under no circumstance leave the house."

Hugo and Rose nodded slowly. They could tell their Uncle Harry was nervous, but they wouldn't dare disobey him.

Harry kissed them both and whisked them away back to his flat. Quietly, he told the kids that their cousins were upstairs, and to go stay with them.

"Luna, Hermione was attacked. The kids aren't safe. I don't know whose doing this, but I'm going to find out. You and all the kids are not allowed to leave this house. If someone comes into this house, you floo to Molly immediately."

Harry kissed her gently, and zoomed off to St. Mungo's. When he arrived, his head was pounding. He quickly looked and found the front-desk witch helping everyone. He went to her, and told her the situation.

The witch looked up to him, and nodded slowly, a small tear trickled down her face. "She's barely holding on Mr. Potter. 5th floor she's on. Mr. Malfoy is with her."

Thanking her, Harry briskly went up to the 5th floor. He found Hermione's room, and peaked in. She was lying down on a bed, white as a sheet. She was unconscious, her torso was slashed diagonally, as though she was cursed.

Harry fought back a tear and knocked quietly on the door. Draco quickly turned around and said hoarsely, "Harry. I-I..." he choked back tears and looked away.

Harry patted Draco on his shoulder and said, "She's tough. She'll get through it."

The two stood at Hermione's bedside, neither saying a word to each other, and held on for Hermione's own sake.

* * *

If yall enjoyed this chapter, please please please please please read and review. You're reviews mean a lot to me, and I'd like to thank all my readers for their support, reviews, alerts and favorites of this story. Means the whole world to me! Please keep them coming. Thanks to Dr. Wooty for helping me!

~bananapanda2010~


	21. Plan B

_****_

Hello to all my readers and fans, and everyone who follows this story. We are going to be getting into a bit of darkness from both sides of this story. I know I promised Romance in this story, and you will get it, soon enough. Just hang in there!

*Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Draco, or Ron, or Hermione, or Pansy, or any other character in JK Rowling's World.

* * *

_**Mudbloods and Purebloods**_

_**Chapter 21: Plan B**_

Ron stared at the wrinkled wizard. Pansy had a triumphant smile on her face. The wizard was sweating now, nervousness came over him like nothing else.

Ron quietly stated, "I thought this was gonna be a clean kill? I was expecting better from you, Yaxley."

The man licked his lips and replied, "I said I'd get the job done. My guys are good. Give it some time. If you don't want it done, go somewhere else."

Ron smiled wickedly at Yaxley. He leaned over the desk and said quietly, "I will if you don't cooperate with me, otherwise you'll have to be the one to be watched. You are not my only contact, Death Eater."

With that, Pansy and Ron stalked out of his office. Both of them apparated back to Pansy's flat in silence. Sitting down, Ron had a blank expression on his face.

Quietly, Pansy asked, "Is everything okay, Ron?"

"Pansy, I wanted a clean kill. They got Granger, but not Malfoy." Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he let out a strangled yell, which made Pansy jump back.

"You heard what Yaxley said. He'd get it done. I don't doubt him." Pansy said meekly.

"Pansy, you bitch, I want it done NOW! Maybe we should look at other ways, before this divorce goes through, and I don't have to deal with seeing that blonde all over her." Ron snorted loudly at the mere thought of Draco and Hermione.

"What exactly do you propose we do? You do know damn well that if one of us does it, then its all over, and they will know immediately?"

"Who said anything about us doing it? We just have to make it look like it was one of us, but really wasn't." Ron said in an oily voice.

"Oh?"

"I think its time for Plan B."

* * *

IF YOU'D LIKE TO CONTINUE READING THIS STORY: PRESS REVIEW

IF YOU ENJOY THIS STORY: PLEASE FAVORITE

IF YOU DO BOTH: REVIEW AND FAVORITE

IF IM JUST PLAIN AWESOME: WELL, review, alert and favorite!

~bananapanda2010~

Will not update again, until i get a decent amount of reviews! Thanks for the support and understanding!


	22. Traitors and House Elves

i'd like to apologize for the very very long update. It wasn't my intention to go so long, but I had some things going on that i couldn't avoid and was putting off this update.

I hope this chapter somewhat forgives you all for waiting so long. I'll be posting another chapter soon enough

disclaimer: if i could make the harry potter world come to life for real, i wouldn't be writing this story, therefore all characters belong to J.K Rowling and her amazing mind

* * *

Chapter 22: Traitor and House Elves

He lay down next to her lifeless body, hoping that she'd wake up. Weeks passed since the incident and he shed not a tear. His eyes were devoid of emotion, his lips pressed firmly into a tight line. He barely slept for he did not want to miss anything that happened. The other boy in the room grew increasingly worried for the blonde. Nothing he did helped in anyway. The Healers were in and out of the room, helping both the patient and the depressed.

Harry Potter tried all that he could to keep Draco Malfoy from sinking into the pits of despair and depression. He didn't know what else to do. Hermione lay on that bed, as lifeless as any person. Her breathing was labored, her eyes darted frantically beneath her lids. She didn't move. The curse hit her quite hard and did damage that the Healers couldn't even figure out what. Doing the best they could, they kept her alive to a certain extent. For Draco, it wasn't enough. He held on to her body, like it was his last lifeline. He did not feel this scared, since he was ordered to kill Dumbledore, or when his father forced him to become a Death Eater.

No, this was a different kind of scared. He was scared of losing the one thing that gave him life, his heart. Hermione gave him a reason to still live. She was the one that put the past behind her and give him a second chance as a person. Despite her own troubles, she was willing to let go of them for him. He had never known this selfless love and now had a hatred burning inside of him to kill the person responsible for this.

Draco slowly got up from where he was lying down next to Hermione and raspily said to Harry who was watching him with rapt attention, "I don't think I'm helping Mione much by sitting here in our own depression. I'm going to go dig for answers and freshen up for a bit."

Harry cracked a smile. There was the Slytherin he knew from school, and for once could call him a friend. Nodding at him, "Go ahead, Malfoy. I'll be here with her. Don't worry, Hermione will bounce back in no time."

A ghost of a smile passed over Draco's face, before he leaned down and gave Hermione a gentle kiss, brushing her hair out of her face, before whispering quietly, "Hang in there, love, I'll be back soon enough."

Harry smiled softly as he watched Draco leave the room and disapperate a second later. Sitting down next to Hermione, Harry took her hand in his own and gave it a quick squeeze, and started to talk to her about all that had happened.

* * *

Draco Malfoy apperated home, went into his bathroom and just stared in the mirror. His eyes were sunken in, puffy and big bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. His hair was dull and unkempt. His skin was paler than usual. Sighing at himself, he stripped and stepped into a hot shower, washing all the grime, dirt, and shedding his skin so to say of all that happened. He wanted a fresh start, he wanted to be health for his Hermione when she was ready to come join him. As the hot water ran over his body, he thought of all the possibilites on who could have done it. A Death Eater, perhaps? His Father? Weasley? He laughed at that idea. _Weasley wouldn't have the brains to come up with something so sinister,_ he thought to himself.

He turned off the shower, and dried himself off. Putting on some fresh clothes and robes. He stepped out looking at a new him. His skin glowed, his hair now back to what it was. Though his eyes still had bag under his eyes, he realized that Hermione was more important.

Draco walked into the kitchen and grabbed something to eat before he floo powdered to the Ministry, desperate to find answers. He looked for people he knew, but none would look at him. Curious, he walked to his department and sat at his desk. He was confused. Looking up, he noticed Blaise walking toward him.

"Blaise! Hey, Blaise!" Draco shouted to get his attention.

"Malfoy."

"What the bloody hell has happened here? Why won't anyone look at me?" Draco asked nervously.

Blaise rounded on him and sneered in his face, "You traitor. You disgraced the name of a pureblood. You … you … tainted us! Everyone found out about you and the mudblood. How you two are … are … together. What the hell, Draco? You disgust me."

Blaise spit in his face and stalked off. It dawned on Draco at that moment, everyone was mad at him and Hermione. He also should have realized that sooner or later someone was going to find out about them. Sighing exasperatedly, Draco walked out of the Ministry, knowing very well, no answers were going to be found there.

He wandered around London aimlessly, thinking for any possible clues, until he heard someone calling his name. Turning quickly around, he noticed one his house elves from the Malfoy Manor appear in front of him. The creature was shaking and acting all nervous, as Dobby would when he knew he didn't want to tell something or he was going to get punished.

Crouching down, he gently calmed down him down and asked, "I want you to tell me exactly what the problem is."

"M-Master Malfoy, t-they a-are sp-spying on y-you. They t-talk. The M-Mistress is said to be their t-target. I-I do not know, who... Master Malfoy. I-it's all I-I know. Farewell, Master Malfoy." With that, the house elf disappeared.

Draco blinked, before anger boiled up inside of him. Rage filled his face as the information sunk into him. There was only one place he needed to go and he was gonna give them a piece of his mind.

* * *

Far away in England, they plotted, planned, argued, and even scared the balding wizard who sent the death eater to them. Pansy and Ron were having a far better time together than ever. Ron leaned in to kiss Pansy, and for the first time, he felt happy. Pansy snuggled into the redhead. Plan B was coming along nicely, even though neither knew Harry was watching Hermione slip slowly away from life.

* * *

k, i hope i did this some justice. we know we all love this story, so if you'd like to ya know read, review, and favorite and do the whole package, go ahead. Otherwise you'll be terrorized by Death Eaters at night, and they will adminsiter the Kiss and no, Buckbeak will not come to save you ...

chapter 23 will be up soon enough

~bananapanda2010~


	23. Blood Deal

here we go again...

I can't possibly respond to all of your reviews, but I'd like to thank everyone for them...67 reviews in total. I'd like to at least hit 100 reviews, you'd like make me extremely happy!

disclaimer: unfortunately HP don't belong to me...((a reminder...12 days till DEATHLY HALLOWS! ITS GOING TO BE TOTALLY AWESOME!))

* * *

_**Chapter 23: Blood Deal**_

Draco sat as calmly as he could in front of the balding wizard. He could see the sweat beads trickle down his forehead, as the wizard nervously wiped it away.

"Tell me, old man. Who hired you and your messed up bloody pricks to kill my girlfriend?" Draco asked in a shaky voice, trying to not let his anger get the better of him and to stop himself from killing the man in front of him.

The house elf's message scared him, but his time with Lord Voldermort gave him access to all the high security places. This place was the dreariest of them all. Bounty Wizards were merciless, greedy and would do anything for the right price. That one kill would give the Death Eater glory beyond recognition. It was the one personality Draco could never do. Killing innocent lives for the sake of satisfying a revenge was ruthless and wrong.

Draco watched the bald man stare at him with a hungry, greedy look. A shiver ran down his spine as the emotionless man sweated more.

Licking his lips, the man smiled a toothless smile and stated in a slick voice, "Draco Malfoy. How...sweet to see here. Have you, let's say, changed your ways?"

Draco sneered. "Changed my ways? Your ways are heartless. I was just a pawn in your little game. Family honor, did you call it? Well, to inform you, I don't give a damn about family honor. My father can rot himself in Azkaban."

The bald man smiled again, a wicked grin playing on the corner of his lips. His eyes twinkled as he sat forward on his desk. Draco shuddered involuntarily, but his gaze never left the man's. The man calmly stated after what seemed like an unending staring contest, "I see. Well, what brings you to my cozy office, if what you said is true?"

Draco sucked in a breath, anger flashed in his eyes as he leaned forward and pressed his wand into the man's neck. His silky voice penetrated the man's ear, "Who hired your pathetic services against me and my girlfriend?"

The bald man flicked out his tongue like a snake, before sneering back, "I don't give out information at will. You're going to have to do better than that."

Draco pressed his wand further into the man's neck, tempted to just say the killing curse. He hissed again into the man's ear, "I wish you wouldn't tempt me, old man. Two lives are on the line, and probably more, if my friends get in the way. Now, last chance, who was stupid enough to come to you and kill my girlfriend?"

The man's Adam apple pulsed against Draco's wand. The beads of sweat was pouring down rapidly now, and he didn't have the nerve to wipe it away. Licking his lips again, he rasped out, "Only for something in return."

Draco knew it was a trap before the man even said it. He didn't loosen his grip on his wand but only barely managed to say, "What do you want, Death Eater?"

The man smiled slightly before rasping out again, "A blood deal."

"Whose blood?" Draco nervously stated, not liking one bit where this was going.

The man calmly stated, "Blood of the son of the bitch that destroyed our name. Bring me his dead body, and I'll give you the information. If not, I'll kill the traitor mudblood and you won't live to see the day you're past life came to life once again."

Draco pulled himself away from the man, wand wavering at his neck. He wanted to scream. He couldn't kill Harry Potter. It was an impossible task and suffice to say he actually didn't see any wrong in him. He was somewhat considering him a friend, and Hermione would never forgive him.

Draco relaxed a bit, not wanted to show fear in front of the Death Eater. He had no choice, but he still felt like he needed to accept, and still come up with a plan to save both their lives. He owed it to them both for saving him.

Taking in a rattled breath, Draco slowly brought the wand back into his robes and gazed at the man with a burning hatred, and despite his own conscious telling him no, he whispered out, "Deal." and whisked himself out before he could do anything else.

Draco returned to St. Mungo's, and found Harry sleeping by Hermione's bedside. His heart was beating so fast, he didn't know how to stop it. Sighing to himself, he tucked himself back in Hermione's bed, and curled up next to her, talking to her, holding on to her for dear life, not noticing the tears spilling down his face that he kept bottled up for so long. He fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Wake up!" Harry shouted out a little louder than he wanted the brunette to.

"Wot?" Draco said sleepily. Hermione was keeping him warm, and it was a feeling he really didn't want to let go. He realized how much he did love her and he wanted to see this work out.

"Healers need some time with Hermione. They don't want us in here, while they check her out. Let's go grab something from the Leaky Cauldron. Might take awhile."

Nodding slighly, he extracted himself from Hermione and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and follow Harry to the Leaky Cauldron. Both ordered a butterbeer, and sat in silence drinking it. Harry watched the blonde and asked casually, "Something bothering you, Malfoy?"

Draco raised his head slightly and said sarcastically, "Oh yes, Potter. Everything is just fucking peachy. As if my girlfriend gets cursed and stalked and winds up in St. Mungo's daily. Yep, just another daily ritual in the life of Draco Malfoy."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Stalked?"

Draco silently cursed himself. He didn't want anyone to know, but shrugged it off and said, "Its just a feeling, Potter. Just because your Hermione's best friend, doesn't mean I'll share everything with you all of a sudden."

Harry brushed off the remark but stated cooly, "Just making conversation, Malfoy. No need to get snippy with me. Hermione would bite your head off if she knew you were being rude to me … again. Story of _my_ life, Malfoy."

Draco let out a frustrated sigh. "Sorry, Potter. I want to tell you, be I fear it might lead to someone's death." With that he paid for his butterbeer and left.

Harry let the words mull over him, shaking his head. Impossible. He was about to leave when he was roughly pulled back down in the chair. A glimpse of red hair appeared in front of him.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? My best mate with the ferret?" he said snidely

"What are you doing here, Ron?" Harry said in a nervous voice.

* * *

i'm extremely mean with the cliff hangers. You're just going to have to press the review button if you want to know what Ron is doing there.

so review review review alert favorite review review review alert favorite ... we get the picture now?

~bananapanda2010~


End file.
